


Good Girl

by crowley_you_sinnamon_roll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Explicit Language, F/M, NSFW, Public Sex, Smut, Supernatural imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-07 08:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4257342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll/pseuds/crowley_you_sinnamon_roll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine sucking Crowley off under a table at a business meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Light footsteps echoed off the stone walls of the hallway as you made your way through Hell. Ha, taking a stroll through Hell. Your life still amused you in the most crudest ways. Demons brushed past you, giving you looks and sometimes glares, their behavior uneffective to you. They weren’t too happy about a human stumbling around their home, touching things that they had no access to. They were just jealous. You had a VIP pass down here ever since you and the King of Hell became a thing. It took you both by surprise, but that’s a whole other story.

“Filthy meat suit,” one demon spat as he passed, black eyes flashing angrily at you.

“Oh, eat me, you black-eyed bitch,” you retorted with a roll of your eyes. Like you hadn’t heard that one before. You looked him right in the eyes and silently dared him to make a move on you, to merely touch you because you knew Crowley would be on him in an instant. 

The demon scowled, aware of the stressed punishment for messing with you. He dropped his eyes and eventually moved on, muttering obscenities under his breath.

You smirked and continued on your way, looking for a specific room. Crowley was due for an important business meeting soon, but you wanted to visit him real quick. He had been so busy that he hadn’t been able to really see you at all this week. You entered the last door on the right and quietly observed the room. You instantly spotted the King at the back of the room pouring his favorite drink, his back turned to you. With a smile, you padded towards him, keeping your steps light and silent. Hunting with the Winchesters had really sharpened your movements. When you were close enough, you wrapped your arms loosely around his neck, embracing him gently to not alarm him too much. You really didn’t feel like getting jabbed with an angel blade today. 

Crowley grinned at your touch, immediately setting down his drink and placing his hands on your wrists. “Hello, love,” he greeted you softly, rubbing gentle circles on your skin with his thumbs.

“I just wanted to visit you,” you murmured, pressing your forehead against the back of his head. You really had missed him. Down here, it wasn’t like you had friends. Only Crowley paid you any respect or kindness. Your grip tightened on him, letting yourself absorb his warmth, his scent, his touch.

“You’re tense,” Crowley replied as he turned in your grip, his hands cupping your face gently to make you meet his eyes. A worried look formed on his face as you tried to drop your eyes. “Demons causing you trouble, darling? Just give me names and I’ll take care of them.”

You shook your head and chuckled softly at his rare caring nature. You rested your hands on his chest, your fingers tracing the outline of his red tie. You adored his red tie. It was different from the usual silver-ish colored tie. “I’m fine. How’s work?” you asked, leaning your cheek into the soft palm of his hand.

Crowley scowled lightly and shook his head in annoyance. “Demons. Bloody stupid, the lot of them. Plus, Rowena is missing and probably causing trouble somewhere,” Crowley murmured, a tenseness appearing in his body as he dropped his hands to caress your hips.

You frowned and gently rubbed his chest through his black outfit, trying to coax the stress away. He needed to relax every once in awhile. “If you need any help with anything, just tell me, okay?” you told him, eyes meeting his. Sometimes, he forgot that he was more than just a King. 

Crowley took a breath and then nodded, leaning forward to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. “What has my favorite human been up to?” he asked, his eyes starting to glimmer again. 

“Harassing your minions. Playing with all your fancy toys. Thinking of you,” you purred the last part, your hand lightly grasping his tie and pulling his face closer. 

“Mm … you haven’t been having fun without me, right?” Crowley murmured, pressing his forehead against yours, his eyes turning a shade darker. He ran his hands around to your back, pressing you flush against him.

“Of course not, my King,” you replied, pushing one hand beneath his suit jacket. 

“Good girl,” he purred back, moving his hands up along your shoulder blades. He tilted his head and pressed a gentle kiss against your lips, his beard softly rubbing against your skin. 

You locked your arms around his neck, your heart picking up its pace like you expected. He had these amazing effects on you that you couldn’t even explain. You softly bit his lip teasingly, giving the soft tissue a pull before diving back against his hot mouth, feeling his tongue twine with yours in an instant. You moaned softly, the emotions overwhelming from your recent withdrawal from this. 

Crowley grinned against your lips at your pleased sounds, his hands sliding down to grip your ass before lifting you up and carrying you over to his chair. He sat down, easing you to straddle his lap. Once you were both settled comfortably, he pushed a gentle hand into your hair and brought your lips back to his, the other hand resting on your hip. 

You placed your hand over his, twining your fingers with his and keeping the both of you as connected as possible. You put the other hand on his broad chest, giving yourself some stability as you rolled your hips down against him.

Crowley groaned a bit, certain sensations going off in his body as you continued to grind against him. He leaned down and laid an open-mouthed kiss against your neck, making you gasp softly. “You’re incredible,” he breathed before gently nipping at the sensitive spot above your pulse. 

You could tell both of you were getting a bit restless, the pent up feelings demanding to be dealt with. The arousal was furiously pounding through you, the heat filling you to the brim. You had to have him. “Crowley, I want you to fuck me,” you murmured, feeling his arousal beneath you. 

Before Crowley could answer to your request, a loud knock on the door was heard. Crowley’s eyes popped open wide, realizing he had a meeting. “Damn it,” he growled, his eyes shooting down.

You didn’t want Crowley’s business partners to know you were in here! You just didn’t want them to think you were forcing Crowley off his game. You looked around for a place to hide, but the only furniture besides the large conference table and chairs was a small table in the back of the room. You looked behind you at the conference table and decided it would have to do. “Hold on,” you hissed to Crowley, your hands adjusting his suit and hair before you took a dive beneath the table. 

“Come in!” Crowley ordered, moving his chair closer to the table. He rested his hands on the surface, visibly wincing as his arousal painfully pounded. This wasn’t going to be very enjoyable. 

You knelt in front of Crowley’s legs, trying to make yourself as small as possible as around ten other demons sat down around the table. You couldn’t believe you were in this predicament. Crowley’s meetings usually took awhile, too. What would you do with your time under here? You noticed Crowley shifting uncomfortably in his chair, the visible tent in his slacks making you smile wickedly. Your King needed some assistance.

“Thank you for coming. Now, there are a few problems that we need to address today. One being the witch Rowena,” Crowley announced, joining his hands together casually in front of him. 

You scooted forward, being as quiet as possible so that you didn’t disrupt anything. You gently touched Crowley’s knees, letting him know you were there. You knew he still needed to stay focused somewhat. With a stifled giggle, you shifted your hands to run along his thighs towards his belt, instantly feeling him tense. 

“We … uh … have no leads on her location, yet,” Crowley told his associates, his eyes dropping to the table momentarily as he tried to pinpoint exactly what you were up to. 

“Do you think the Winchesters have her? We can pay the boys a visit.”

At the mention of the Winchesters, you gave Crowley’s leg a sharp pinch, making him flinch slightly. You knew that he knew that you wanted the Winchesters as safe as he could allow them to be. It was an important deal you made at the very beginning of your relationship. 

“Don’t worry about the boys. I’ll talk to them myself,” Crowley replied with a shake of his head.

You smiled at his response and began to undo his belt with deft fingers, releasing some of the pressure he felt. You felt his hand grab yours, trying to stop you, but telling from his loose grip, he really wanted you to keep going. You grabbed his hand and leaned forward, lightly sucking on his index finger just to tease him.

“Oh, fuck,” Crowley cursed beneath his breath, gripping the edge of the table with his other hand in a death grip. 

“What was that?” one of the demons asked, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“N-Nothing. Any other ideas?” Crowley stuttered, the heat starting to reach his face as you moved on to undo his pants. He kept one hand under the table, sometimes gripping his own leg for stability and sometimes stroking your cheek or hand encouragingly. 

You freed his cock from the confines of his black slacks, its base thick and already slick from the excessive flow of pre-cum spurting from the tip. You forced yourself between his knees, your hand gently massaging his impressive length as you made yourself comfortable. With a quick lick of your lips, you dipped your head and ran your tongue along the sensitive underside, making his cock twitch in response to the jolt of euphoria.

“Maybe we can talk to any other witches that might have seen her?” 

Crowley dipped his head momentarily, his lips parting in a silent moan. He blinked a few times and then straightened back up, shaking his head. “The coven doesn’t … doesn’t like her. I just want us on the case, no witches, no Winchesters,” Crowley replied.

You smirked at his slight struggle, your lips teasing at the head. You felt his hand squeeze your hand, a silent plead to continue. Anything for your King, right? You lightly sucked on the head of his cock, pre-cum splashing on your tongue as you coaxed his state of arousal further down the road. You worked his base with your hand, taking in more and more of his hard length, teasing at your limit. You were sure to keep quiet, but, in reality, that was mostly Crowley’s problem.

“Maybe we can send out some search parties?”

“Yes! Oh, yes … good … good idea,” Crowley managed to recover himself, a red flush breaking out on his face as you continued to secretly pleasure him. His hand caressed the side of your cheek, his fingertips pressed against your tight jawline as you moved your head along his arousal. 

Agreed. This was a good idea. You elevated your body slightly, the top of your head brushing against the bottom of the table, and gave his leaking slit a small kitten lick, his taste lingering on your talented tongue. He was incredibly hard, ready to explode, and you couldn’t wait to bring him to that edge. You resumed your actions, sucking harder and flattening your tongue along the underside to bring him extra satisfaction. 

Crowley was forced to bite his lip, the need to release nearly paining him as you edged him forward. His thumb brushed over your cheek, your throat, feeling himself pulse inside the heat in which you succumbed him. “Good girl,” he purred to you quietly. 

“Are you okay … your Majesty?”

Crowley knew he looked pretty damn suspicious. He glared at the demon, jaw tightening. “Yes, I am. Now, can we focus on the real problem at hand, morons?!” he shouted across the table, making the other demons flinch.

God, you loved when he took control. His dominance was one of his most attractive qualities. You slightly smiled around him, gently sliding the very tips of your teeth across his cock as you moved up. You felt him tighten, the sun just on the horizon, figuratively. 

Crowley settled back in his chair, the yelling only boosting his adrenaline, which, in turn, sped his arousal along. The sensations made his breathing pick up, forcing him to loosen his collar as casually as possible. “Continue,” he murmured, his knuckles white as he clutched the edge of the table again. Heat flooded his body, every muscle tensing, every breath short.

“Yes, sir. We can send a few groups immediately.”

“Excellent. Now, go,” Crowley replied, a firm hand on your jaw making you halt. 

“S-Sir? We aren’t finished.”

“Yes, we are. Send the groups now!” Crowley ordered, a stern look on his face. He kept his glare as the demons hurriedly gathered their things and filed out of the room, low murmurs spreading from each of them about their King’s strange behavior. Right when the door slammed shut, Crowley grabbed your arm and pulled you up from beneath the table, forcing his chair back so that he could place you on the conference table. “Torturing me, huh?” he breathed as he grabbed your hips and yanked you closer to the edge.

“I learn from the best,” you replied, sliding on your back. You sat up and abruptly kissed him, your teeth clashing, but the pain dying beneath the pleasure. You gripped his tie and tore it from his body, your movements messy, but determined. You ripped a few buttons of his black button-down beneath his suit jacket, exposing a few inches of his chest. 

“Bad girl,” Crowley mused, tugging your shirt off of your body. He leaned down and kissed the tops of your breasts, his hands squeezing you through the padded material of your bra. “Are you bad?” he asked you as he pulled your bra off.

“Y-Yes,” you replied in a gasp, the cool air hitting your sensitive skin. You felt the heat and wetness of his mouth on your breasts a heartbeat later, one of your hands flying to the back of his neck to keep him close to you, your head tilted back in pleasure. 

Crowley hummed against your skin, his teeth pulling gently at one of your nipples before letting it bounce back. He flicked the other with his tongue, his hand squeezing the flesh appreciatively. “You know what happens to bad girls, Y/N?” he murmured between trailing kisses down your abdomen. He pushed you into a laying position, his tongue darting out to tease your skin.

You shuddered beneath his light touch, swollen, red lips parted. “Tell me,” you breathed, feeling his hands tug down on your shorts. You lifted your hips, letting him slide everything off and leave you bare on the table in front of him.

“They get punished,” Crowley replied slowly, putting emphasis on “punished.” He forced your legs apart, observing your exposed body with hungry eyes. He let one hand trail down to your core, feeling your wetness seeping out. Crowley smirked and gently circled his thumb on the surface of your clit.

You gasped, your legs immediately closing as you tried to hold onto the pressure. 

Crowley forced your legs apart again, one hand holding your right leg tightly. “Don’t close them,” he told you as his other hand returned to its original position. Once you nodded quickly, he slid two fingers through your slick folds towards your entrance, his fingertips teasing at it. 

“Please, Crowley,” you begged, knowing he was waiting for it. You grabbed your breasts desperately, trying to get some pleasure. 

Crowley’s eyes lingered on your actions for a few seconds, drinking in the erotic sight. He clearly enjoyed this. Without another word, he pushed two fingers inside, preparing you for him. “Mm … so tight. You’re going to feel so good around my cock, darling,” Crowley told you, his fingers reaching further inside and curling deliciously. 

You moaned much louder than intended, your whole body buzzing as his fingertips penetrated that certain sweet spot. Your back arched off the table as he moved his fingers, hitting that spot each time. “Oh, fuck,” you moaned, squeezing your breasts harder. 

Crowley continued to watch you, briefly licking his lips and smirking as you squirmed. “Yeah? That feel good, love? Are you going to cum on your King’s cock like a good girl?” he asked, his words laced with that spice that drove you insane. 

“Yes, yes, Crowley, please,” you cried out, your toes curling. 

Crowley removed his fingers and pulled you even closer, pressing the head of his cock against your center, his eyes moving to yours before pushing deep inside, your tightness enveloping him. “Yes,” he growled, watching you take him in. He placed one hand on your waist, needing something to anchor you to him before he began moving. 

You looked down at him, your senses exploding. When he began to move, you whimpered, his cock stretching you to your limits, but he felt so good inside of you. You felt his free hand grab one of yours, giving you a comforting squeeze. You smiled a little and bit your lip, his body working against yours, his thrusts deep. “I love your cock inside of me,” you breathed, feeling the intense bliss start to return, and it was coming fast. 

“Oh, I can tell, darling. Ready to cum for your King?” Crowley replied, slamming into you even harder, piercing your spot with numbing force and basically fucking the cum out of you. 

You cried out in response, gripping his hand tighter as you became immersed in the pleasure. Your orgasm nearly shut down your entire body, its effects rippling heavily throughout you as you tightened around him.

Crowley let out an accompanying groan as he released, barely able to continue thrusting as you collapsed around him. He eventually slowed, his breathing heavy at the energy exerted. He gently pulled himself out, his hands rubbing your skin comfortingly as you came down. “Why haven’t you crashed any of my business meetings before?” he asked with a grin, leaning down to rest his head on your chest, pressing his cheek against the softness of your breast.

You caressed his other cheek with your hand, smiling happily at him. “Now, I wish I had,” you giggled, resting your back and shoulder blades against the wooden table. You sighed, completely exhausted. 

“Well, I have this lunch thing in a few days. Come with me,” Crowley invited you, his green eyes glowing. 

“Sounds like a date,” you smirked, running your fingertips through the thick beard adorning his handsome face. You took his face in both of your hands and leaned up, placing an affectionate kiss on his lips.

Crowley placed his hands over yours, stroking your knuckles with his thumbs. “Are you going to behave on our little lunch date?” he murmured against your lips.

“No,” you replied, your lips twisting into a devilish smile. 

“Good girl.”


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley invites you to a luncheon and business is the furthest thing from his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading the first part! Here's the second part :)

“Ready, Y/N?”

“Almost!” you replied to Crowley’s call, your eyes focused on the tall mirror portraying your reflection. You were to attend Crowley’s luncheon. He seemed pretty excited about you coming, which sparked an immense amount of curiosity in you. You gave yourself a spin, checking over your outfit and hair, making sure things were top notch. 

“Hell is going to freeze over before you’re done!”

“Shut up!” you shouted back, a small smirk crossing your face at his impatience. You purposely tweaked your make-up, wasting an extra three minutes just to give his nerves a little twist. You loved when he got fiesty. You eventually left your room and met him in the hallway, your shoes tapping lightly on the hard flooring. 

“You look gorgeous, Y/N,” Crowley breathed, his irritation dying beneath his awe. He reached out for you and pulled you close, kissing your forehead gently.

Your eyes fluttered closed at the gentle touch, the softness of his lips soothing to your busy mind. You believed he could fix anything. When you opened your eyes, you found yourself in front of a restaurant in some city. The sun’s rays reached towards the two of you, bringing forth a warm atmosphere. 

“Come,” Crowley told you, placing his hand on the small of your back as he led you inside. The cool air swept in quickly, brushing away the reddening tint on your faces from the heat outside. He nodded to the hostess situated at the front of the restaurant, a knowing perception captured in the gesture. Crowley led you into a secluded area of the restaurant that was hosted in a private room, only a few tables inhabiting the area. The lighting was low, nearly making you squint to properly see. 

You glanced around and noticed people sitting at a table in the corner, their backs to you. “Sam? Dean?” you said aloud, confusion laced into your tone. 

The Winchesters turned in the booth, their own confusion mirroring yours. They slid out of the seat immediately, nearly stumbling over each other. “Y/N? Wow, it’s good to see you,” Sam told you, wrapping his long arms around you in a friendly hug. 

You embraced your longtime friend, his longer hair brushing against your cheek. “It’s good to see you too. How are things?” you asked as you moved over to pull Dean into a hug, the smell of leather heavy on his clothes. 

“As good as they can be. King of Rotten treating you well?” Dean asked, curling his arms around your shoulder blades as he shot Crowley a warning look. 

“Of course. I’d set you guys on him if he didn’t,” you chuckled, giving Dean a firm pat on the back before releasing him and stepping back to stand beside Crowley. 

“Yes, command them like the beasts they are,” Crowley smirked, obviously amused with himself. 

“Let’s sit,” you broke into the conversation before they began arguing. It didn’t take much. You followed Crowley over to the booth on the other side of the large table, sliding in beside him and settling back against the stiff material. 

“What did you want to talk about, Crowley?” Dean asked, shifting in the seat slightly. His right arm was held still on the table, the Mark of Cain slightly poking out from beneath his rolled up sleeve.

“My mother. She’s missing,” Crowley told them, slight anxiety in his deep voice. 

You knew how much this bothered him. You gently held his hand beneath the table, trying to provide him with some comfort. His family troubles were a very private and sensitive issue. 

Sam seemed to stiffen, his eyes dropping to the table at the mention of the witch. 

“Oh, great. Where do you think she could be?” Dean asked, his eyes seeming darker beneath the lack of light in the room. 

Crowley shook his head in response, unable to make a helpful remark. He was lost. He squeezed your hand tightly, the stress starting to eat at him. 

You didn’t want him to fret so much. If he teamed up with the Winchesters then they would have an even better chance at finding Rowena. You rested your hands on your thigh, your skirt riding up slightly on your legs. His touch on your bare skin made you shudder slightly, your eyes immediately darting down. 

“I was hoping you two would help me find her,” Crowley told them, his tone lighter. He turned and gave you a quick smile, silently thanking you for being there with him. 

“I don’t－” Sam began to speak, his tone a bit alarmed.

“Well, she seems like trouble, so why not? Are we looking to kill her?” Dean interrupted his brother.

“No, not yet,” Crowley murmured, giving his head a shake. He almost seemed disappointed in his answer, disappointed in his slight weakness towards his remaining family. His fingertips stroked the smooth skin of your thigh, making you shift from the ticklish sensations. 

“So, we have to capture a witch,” Dean sighed, his fingernails tapping at his drinking glass.

“First, we have to find her. Maybe a tracking spell?” Crowley pitched the idea, fighting a smile at your movements. He lightly ran his fingernails across your skin, adding friction to his actions. 

You lightly bit your lip, his hand agonizingly close to your burning core. The intense pounding in your head nearly drowned out the serious conversation going on around you. This was obviously planned. He wanted to make you fall victim to him in front of the Winchesters. Maybe even without them realizing it. Whatever the case, it was a personal game. Sneaky bastard. He wanted to play games? Fine. Just call you Player 2. You slipped your hand out of his grasp and scooted closer to him, the sides of your legs pressed tight against each other. Your hand slid onto his thigh, slowly inching upward.

Crowley gave you a look, a clear challenge in his eyes. Did you really want to face up to him?

Hell fucking yes. You flashed him a quick wink before facing forward, acting engaged in the conversation. You tended to be very competitive, which clashed with Crowley’s own competitive personality. 

“It’s worth a shot,” Dean replied with a confirming nod.

Sam remained quiet, worry flashing in his eyes. He had Rowena right where he wanted her and he didn’t want anyone messing that up. “Why do you want to find her so bad, Crowley? Wouldn’t you rather her be out of your life?”

“That’s a good point, Moose, but I know she actually isn’t too fond of me, therefore, she poses a threat. I would sleep better at night knowing she was chained up in my dungeon,” Crowley replied, a smirk teasing at his lips. He carefully shifted his arm to move his hand up your thigh, pushing your skirt up a bit more. 

“Ha, gotta love family,” Dean laughed, his eyes rolling slightly. He glanced around and frowned. “Any service?”

Crowley called in the waitress, his fingertips teasing at the bottom hem of your panties. While Sam and Dean ordered, he leaned in close to your ear. “You have no idea what you’re getting yourself into, darling,” he whispered huskily, his lips gently brushing against the outside of your ear. 

You smiled and traced the outline of his length through his black slacks, feeling him harden slightly beneath the light touch. “No, you have no idea what you are getting into,” you quipped, turning your head to tease at his lips. 

Crowley lowly hummed in response, growing lust glinting in his eyes as your fingertips added more pressure around his building arousal. 

A throat cleared across the table, forcing the both of you to act innocent. That was nearly impossible, but you were able to manage. “So, how’s Hell?” Sam asked, steering the conversation elsewhere. 

“Hot,” you responded, smirking at the double meaning as you and Crowley glanced knowingly at each other. 

“Rough,” Crowley pitched in.

“Loud,” you backed him up, noticing the Winchesters’ faces drop immediately as they realized what direction you and Crowley were heading.

“Okay, okay!” Dean quickly said, putting a stop to your joke. 

You gave Crowley’s hardening cock a gentle squeeze, feeling his abdomen stiffen at the jolt of rapture. You were going to enjoy this. “So, any interesting cases lately?” you asked, pressing your thumb against the clothed head. 

Crowley slowly let out a breath, trying to retain his composure. He pushed his hand between your thighs, forcing them slightly apart, attempting to retaliate the attack. This was turning into a race, and he wasn’t going to fall behind. He merely rested his hand on your clothed center, nearly making you flinch as the sensitive spot was disturbed. 

“Took on some angels called Grigori. Bad bunch,” Dean smirked, glancing at Sam, who nodded in agreement. 

You gave a small laugh to cover up any sounds of pleasure your body conjured up. You curled your fingers around Crowley’s thick length through his pants, slowly moving your hand along it without making any major movements with your arm. You didn’t think the Winchesters would appreciate you jacking off the King of Hell beneath the table. What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them, right?

Crowley’s breathing started to kick up a notch, the arousal building steadily as you continued to move against him. He mirrored your movements by rubbing the pads of his fingers against you, feeling your wetness soak through the weak fabric. He smirked at the quickness of your state, aware of his effect on you. However, he also knew of the effect you had on him. Telling by the deep pulsing he felt in his lower half, he would have to be on defense soon. 

“Besides getting … uh … hot and heavy … ugh … what have you been up to?” Dean asked, his eyes shifting up as the waitress passed out the boys’ plates. He grinned at the woman, silent gratitude in the expression.

“Making Hell … Hell for Crowley’s demons,” you replied, your pelvis slightly angling to press more into Crowley’s touch. Damn it, he was good. You decided to pick up the pace and start to undo his belt and pants, trying to work through the attachments as subtly as possible. Once everything was undone, you slipped your hand past the confines of his red boxers, grasping his heated cock, pre-cum spilling onto your fingers. Ha, you had him in the palm of your hand. Literally.

“Yes, my demons have many complaints about her,” Crowley commented, his free hand resting over yours as you caressed him intimately. He easily pushed your panties aside, exposing you to him in a second. His index finger ran along your dripping folds, teasing the spots closest to your clit. 

You parted your thighs on instinct, the pleasurable feelings making your coherent thoughts blur back into the background. You felt his fingertips swirl around your clit, causing a warm feeling deep down to arise. You inhaled deeply through your nose, keeping yourself in the game. You managed to run your hand along his arousal without moving your arm enough to become noticeable. It was all in the movement of the wrist. From the small upward movements of his hips, your technique was working fine. You skimmed your thumb across the weeping slit, smearing the moisture across the surface of his cock to aid in your actions. 

“That’s my girl,” Dean chuckled, giving you a proud wink.

“My girl,” Crowley corrected, leaning over to press a brief, claiming kiss on your lips. At that moment, he dipped a finger inside you, instantly swallowing your gentle moan. He pulled away once your sounds died upon his lips, his smile wicked. 

“Well, we’re just glad you’re happy,” Sam spoke, always having been supportive of you, along with Dean. Your relationship with Crowley was hard for them to grasp and accept, but Crowley proved his care and affection for you over and over, forcing them to trust Crowley with your safety and heart. 

“Thanks,” you smiled at Sam, trying to focus on his words instead of Crowley’s finger working in and out of you. This was getting difficult. You soon felt Crowley add another finger, his wrist flexing to push them further in, his fingertips brushing against that sweet spot that made you tremble. “Oh, fuck,” you breathed quietly, your abdomen tightening as the warmth spread up to your cheeks. 

“You okay, Y/N?” Dean asked, his brow furrowing in confusion at your sudden cringe.

“Yeah, yeah, cramps,” you lied, feeling Crowley’s body shake in quiet laughter beside you. Oh, this was funny? You would show him funny. “Dean, can I have one of your fries?” you asked, resting your eyes on his remaining food. 

“Yeah, sure,” Dean said, plucking one off his plate and passing it to you. 

You took it and went to pop it into your mouth, but you purposely missed, letting it bounce off your lower lip and land beneath the table. Bingo. “Damn it,” you scowled, immediately ducking under the table. You got to your knees and moved quickly in front of Crowley, making sure to steer clear of the Winchesters’ feet. Thankfully, the table was a decent size, allowing you some room. Now, maybe you were cheating just a little, but Crowley bent the rules all the time. You were merely living by example of your King. You took hold of his throbbing cock and secured your lips tightly around the tip, your tongue teasing at the most sensitive areas. 

Crowley’s knee flinched, smacking up against the table loudly and rattling the plates and silverware. His eyes popped wide open in shock at your actions, a startled groan leaving his lips. He was having a strong feeling of déjà vu.

“What?” Sam questioned, beginning to lean back to glance beneath the table.

“Nothing! She just crawled over my foot,” Crowley gasped out a bit loudly, a light red flush flecking across his cheeks as the heat built even faster. He casually rested his elbow on the table, covering his mouth with his hand as you sucked more of him into the desirable conditions of your mouth. One of his hands caressed the back of your head, gently pulling you closer, encouraging you to continue, his mind drifting from the environment momentarily. 

“You okay under there?” Dean asked, noticing your growing absence. 

You were forced to stop, your tongue tracing up his length one more time before you returned to your seat. “Couldn’t find it,” you explained with a shrug. You were still incredibly heated, wetness continuously spilling and coating your skin. 

“Well, you want to head back to the bunker and do the tracking spell?” Dean asked, pushing his plate away and concluding that he was finished. 

“Sure, you go on ahead. I’ll take care of the bill,” Crowley spoke up, offering a small grin. 

“Alright. Meet you outside,” Dean replied as he slid out of the booth. He nodded to Crowley in a small thanks and exited the restaurant with a slightly panicking Sam at his heels. 

Right when the boys left the private room, Crowley slammed the doors shut and locked them, his eyes burning with animalistic lust. He forced the table back, allowing him room to pull you onto his lap, the actions quick and planned. 

You gasped as his cock slid between your folds, the friction making your stomach flip. Your hands rested on his shoulders as his hands gripped your waist, lifting you up on your knees so that his arousal could press up against your ready entrance. “Oh, Crowley,” you moaned, eager for this moment. 

“Ride my cock, pet,” Crowley encouraged you, his head tilted up to gaze up at you. 

“Mm … yes,” you breathed your agreement, letting your body sink down against his, taking him deep inside of you. Your lips parted inaudibly, your voice stuck in your throat as the bliss overwhelmed you. Once you were comfortable with your position, you swiveled your hips, screwing his cock slowly, effortlessly, smoothly. Your eyes rested on his, watching him watch you work around him, bringing him to that edge. 

“You’re perfect, darling. You’re fucking my cock so well,” he praised you in a gravelly voice, his hands running up beneath your shirt to caress your breasts, adding onto the rapture you were submitting to. 

You began to move vertically, taking in more and more of his expansive inches until he penetrated your spot. “Fuck,” you gasped lightly, your eyes squeezing shut momentarily. 

When Crowley felt you tense, he grinned a bit, watching the bliss show on your face. He grabbed hold of your sides and thrust up against you, colliding with your pounding core heavily. 

You threw your head back, a moan echoing off the walls. You grabbed a handful of his coat, attempting to hang onto what reality you had as he propelled you into a state of pure fire and euphoria. Your other hand rested on his cheek as you leaned in, engaging in a deep kiss, sounds of pleasure mixing and merging. Numbness began to take over, his actions dominating basic feelings. “You’re going to make me lose it,” you murmured against his mouth, his lips still moving intimately against yours as you spoke.

“Oh, yes. Call my name as you cum, pet. Let everyone know who makes you come completely undone,” Crowley growled his words, his fingers digging into you a bit, stimulating your senses even more, as he continued to push into you. 

“Oh, my … uh! Oh, yes, Crowley!” you cried out the rapidly emerging words, your mind rigged on overdrive as the rapture spread everywhere, making your eyes shut, your toes curl, your throat hurt from screaming his name so loud. You tightened around him as you orgasmed, coaxing him to release deep inside you, the burst of warmth adding to your own pleasure. “Fuck … fuck,” you panted as you started to come down, your eyes fluttering open lazily to gaze into his, the green specks glistening brightly. 

Crowley held onto you, hugging you against his body. “Incredible,” he breathed with a small breathless chuckle. He pressed his forehead against yours as you both settled down, the warmth still radiating heavily from the two of you. 

“Indeed, my King,” you smirked, your hands smoothing down his suit. You gave him a gentle peck on his lips, rubbing your cheeks against his facial hair purposely. “Guess we should go join the boys before they get suspicious.”

“Right. I just couldn’t wait. It was either take you here or wait until we reached the bunker,” Crowley replied, giving you his sex eyes. 

You laughed and gave him a shrug. “Hey, I’m not denying a possible round 2 in the bunker. The boys might want to skewer you if they find out, though.”

“When do the boys not want to skewer me?”

“Good point,” you murmured as you climbed off of him. You adjusted your appearance quickly, trying to smooth out your rumpled clothes. That’s what you get for having sex with a demon. You turned to Crowley and smiled, extending your hand out to him.

Crowley took your hand and grinned devilishly. “To the bunker it is.”

**Author's Note:**

> I've left the end open for a possible part two. What do you guys think? Thank you so much to those who commented and read my other stories! :)


End file.
